takumi introduced
by mikeanike101
Summary: new to this. Sakura meets a strange newcomer at the hospital.


**First fanfic. introducing main charater for rest of stories. critique on writing style welcomed and even needed. also wondering what anyone thinks of this guy, and where I should go with him.**

**disclamer: don't own anything.  
**

In a large village, a hidden village, one I'm sure many of you are familiar with, a man awoke. This in itself is not a particularly surprising event, but what may be surprising is who this individual is. What also may be surprising, at least to the individual involved, were the circumstances surrounding his awakening, as it were.

'Okay, so, I'm awake. Where am I? Judging from the smells in the immediate vicinity, I would guess a hospital, probably post op. Wait post op? What the hell happened to me that would require surgery? Questions, questions. Judging from the sounds I can hear, and the vibrations I feel, I would guess a relatively modern hospital, but I do seem to smell some compounds that don't have any medicinal uses, so maybe not totally science based? I wonder, should I open my eyes? What the hell, might as well.'

As the man took a look around the room, he was surprised and a little disturbed by the familiarity of it. He felt like he'd been there before, or at least seen pictures of it. As he examined the room, he noted the time 8:00 am, and started taking a mental inventory of his injuries. Pulled hamstring, ripped Achilles tendon; he must have been running when he was injured (where/why was he injured, by the way?), 3 cracked ribs, 2 broken, one must have gone through his right lung as it felt like it had been recently inflated. He continued on, shaking his head at his condition, after effects of a severe concussion which meant, yep, there's the bump, right in back. Severe exhaustion, he could tell by the fatigue he felt in all his muscles as he attempted some static stretches, oh, and a destroyed and reconstructed left hand. Wait, reconstructed hand? You couldn't do that with surgery alone. Where was he exactly? Shaking his head once again in confusion, he continued, strained neck muscles, and various other broken and reset bones which he really didn't feel like counting right now.

'The important thing, I guess, is that I'm alive and not restrained or in jail. I suppose I could start my healing processes right now. I just need to meditate, shouldn't be too hard.'

Before the man could start, however, he heard someone open the door. Thinking it would be better if he started on the question and answer routine _after_ he was all better, or at least could easily defend himself, he played sleep. The person, a female he thought judging by the walking pattern and voice he heard muttering things medically related (and therefore a nurse), payed him no mind and soon left.

Soon after, in a state of deep meditation, the man drew upon his large chakra stores and began to finish the wonderful work from whoever had started to heal him, after which he drifted off into a peaceful sleep wondering what the next day would bring.

* * *

As the man drifted back to the land of awareness, he took silent stock of his condition and was pleased with the results.

'Left hand, good as new. Same for right lung, Achilles tendon, most other reset bones, and neck muscles. All signs of extreme muscle fatigue gone, concussion under control, and the two previously broken ribs are giving me little trouble at the moment. All in all, a damn fine job if I may say so myself. All in under,' here he took a look at the clock by his bedside table '5 hours. That's got to be a record somewhere. I should be able to leave/escape in under 3 more.'

He was once again interrupted by an opening door. Deciding to give whoever had (probably) saved him the benefit of the doubt, he stayed in his sitting position, eyes closed, preparing him for whatever was to happen.

Nothing could have prepared him for this, however, as the visitor, a female again, said, "so you're awake finally, we were worried about you for a little while after your surgery."

Thinking he recognized the voice, he opened his eyes and was floored. He sat there for a minute mouth wide open in surprise.

"What?" asked the pink haired girl.

The man could only stutter "S, s, sa, sa, saku, sakura? Wh, how, whe, hmm. What?"

The pink haired girl, needless to say, was surprised at the man's knowledge of her name and stated so.

"I heard one of the nurses talking about you earlier." He lied through his teeth. "So I'm in Konoha, or more specifically the Konoha hospital." He said before slapping his head at his mistake.

"Ye, wait, how did you know you were in Konoha?" Sakura asked.

"Nurses again," he said as he again lied through his teeth.

"I thought nurses were not aloud to discuss anything outside unknown patients rooms."

He tried to placate the curious girl, "Guess you have some personnel issues."

"Yes. So it would seem. So what's your name? We didn't find anything identifying on you."

Sighing in silent relief at that last statement, the man decided to go with the name he decided would best describe him at the moment.

"My name, Sakura, is Takumi."

**Thanks for listening/reading.**


End file.
